A Doença de Sora
by Kyasarin-B
Summary: ONESHOT - Fic no sense desenvolvida durante uma conversa. Sora contrai uma doença que ninguém pode pronunciar. Qual será e de quem será a culpa?


A história foi concebida durante uma conversa com minha amiga Mimika-chan! Uma maluca conversando com outra não pode sair coisa normal!

Boa Leitura!

Obs.1: As palvras entre aspas (" "), na verdade, são uma só. Contudo, o não quis assumir por algum motivo, então separei.

Obs.2: Como sempre, aqule troço chato. Nenhum dos persongens de Kaleido Star me pertence e também não estou ganhando nada com isso.

-/-

Após uma longa viagem ao Japão, nossa trupe favorita volta ao Kaleido Stage. Contudo, nem tudo parece estar bem. Um médico é chamado às pressas ao local. O show de outono que estava no programa é adiado devido a problemas técnicos. Um grupo composto por Anna, Mia, Ken e May encontra-se na sala de Karlos discutindo o acontecido.

Karlos: O que se passa? Por que eu tive que cancelar a performance de inverno.

Mia: A performance não foi cancelada, foi apenas adiada por tempo indeterminado.

Karlos: Mia, sem brincadeirinhas. Meu humor não está tão bom!

Mia (pensa): E quando foi que seu humor esteve bom?

Ken: Karlos, você pode fazer o show, mas a Kaleido Star não poderá estar no palco.

Ao ouvir isso, os olhos de Karlos desviam-se da ruiva e se focam no loiro. Neles, uma mistura de preocupação e raiva é percebida.

Karlos: Como assim?

Ken: Sora está doente. Não pode apresentar.

Karlos: O que a Sora tem? Espero que seja grave, já cansei de você mentindo para garantir mais algum tempo de folga para ela.

Ken cora ao ouvir as palavras. Não era todo mundo que sabia que ele fazia tal coisa. Contudo, agora não era o momento de retroceder.

Ken: É muito sério, chefe. Ela tem Pneumolutrasvocualmenconiose.

Uma veia salta da testa de Karlos. Ele realmente estava ficando muito cansado dessa paixãozinha irritante e protetora de Ken. Ele era um bom menino, mas tendia a exagerar quando se tratava de Sora.

Karlos: Ken, essa doença não existe!

Anna: Essa que ele falou realmente não existe. Entretanto, não se trata de mais uma armação. Sora está realmente doente. Ela tem Pneumoultra...

Karlos: Termine, Anna. O que a Sora tem?

Anna: Não posso...

Karlos: Por que não?

Anna: Porque eu tenho Hipopotoma...

Karlos: Não me interessa que você tem um hipopótamo, Anna. Chega de brincadeiras! Quero saber por que você não diz a doença de Sora.

Mia: Karlos, a Anna não diz a doença porque tem um hipopótamo. Ela não diz porque tem "hipopoto monstrosesqui pedalio fobia" .

Karlos: E o que seria isso?

Anna: Medo de palavras grandes.

Karlos: Mia, será que você poderia dizer o que a Sora tem?

Mia: Não.

Karlos (respira fundo): E por que não?

Mia: Porque eu não consigo pronunciar a palavra

Karlos (olhar de incredulidade): Você consegue pronunciar "hipopoto monstrosesqui pedalio fobia" e não consegue falar a doença?

Mia: É.

Karlos encara a jovem por mais alguns minutos. O dia será longo. Desiste de interrogar as duas e muda o foco para alguém mais confiável.

Karlos: May, será que você...

May: Nem tente. Não sei pronunciar, nem escrever, nem soletrar.

Karlos viaja seus olhos por todos ali presentes. A irritação é aparente em seus olhos. Por mais que ele se preocupasse com Sora, a incompetência dos ali presentes lhe exauria. Resolve se acalmar. Dirige-se até a janela e observa Kaleido Stage.

Karlos (gritando): Será que existe alguém que pode me dizer o que a Sora tem?

Nesse momento a porta se abre. Os gritos de Karlos parecem não terem tido efeito algum nos recém chegados. A porta se fecha e o silêncio se mantêm por alguns minutos.

?: Ela tem .

Karlos se assusta ao ouvir a palavra e rapidamente se vira para ver quem lhe propiciou o conhecimento da mesma.

Karlos: O que você disse?

Layla: Eu disse que a Sora tem "pneumo ultra microsco picossilico vulcano coniose" .

Karlos: Como?

Layla: "Pneumo ultra microsco picossilico vulcano coniose".

Karlos: E o que seria isso?

Yuri: É uma doença pulmonar causada pela inalação de pó de sílica muito fina, que causa inflamação nos pulmões.

Karlos (levantando uma sombrancelha): Como vocês sabem o que a Sora tem se não foram viajar com ela?

Layla: Assim que pousaram, ela me telefonou e me convidou a vir assistir ao show. Até me mandou o convite. Contudo, quando o mesmo foi adiado e ela não me ligou para pedir desculpas, imaginei que ela estaria mal.

Yuri: Depois Layla me ligou e perguntou se eu sabia de alguma coisa. Eu disse que não, então decidimos os dois vir prestar uma visita.

Karlos (sarcástico): E como vocês são médicos conseguiram diagnosticar a doença e vieram me dizer do que se tratava.

Layla (com olhar de raiva): Quando chegamos ao quarto, a encontramos dormindo e o médico nos informou da situação. Só não deu mais detalhes porque ainda tinha alguns exames a serem feitos.

Karlos (cara de bobo): Claro. Desculpe-me.(pensando) Por que eu não pensei em visitá-la antes de perguntar a esses leigos?

Um silêncio desconcertante se instala. Karlos repassa as informações recebidas. De repente um pergunta surge.

Karlos: Péra. Quando foi que a Sora inalou pó de sílica?

Mia: Verdade, não é muito comum encontrar sílica espalhada por ai. Ainda mais em quantidade suficiente para provocar essa doença.

Yuri: Pó de sílica é, normalmente, encontrado em vulcões em atividade. Alguma idéia?

Layla: Vocês foram ao Japão, certo? Onde exatamente ficaram?

Anna: Ficamos principalmente em Tóquio. Contudo, nos dois últimos dias, visitamos a ilha Honshu.

Layla: Não é lá que fica o Monte Fuji?

Mia: É lá sim. Agora que você comentou isso, eu não me lembro de ter visto nem May nem Sora na última manhã, antes de irmos ao aeroporto. Onde vocês estavam?

Todas as cabeças se voltam para May. Essa estava mais branca do que papel. Sua expressão mostrava estarrecimento.

Layla: May?

May: Eu impliquei com Sora até o ponto em que ela topou uma corrida até o topo do Monte Fuji e depois uma descida. Ela venceu os dois.

Karlos: Por que você não está doente também?

May: Sei lá. De repente ela tem os pulmões mais fracos.

Layla: Não. Dúvido muito. Você disse que ela venceu as competições, né?

May: É

Layla: Quando ela chegou ao topo, você ainda estava longe?

May: Um pouco

Yuri: Quanto tempo antes de você chegar ela esperou?

May: Uns três minutos, não estava muito acostumada a subir montanhas.

Yuri: Assim que você chegou, vocês começaram a competição monte abaixo?

May: Sim.

Karlos: O que você estão querendo com todas essas perguntas?

Layla: Bem simples. Sora ficou exposta mais tempo ao pó que May. Por isso ela teve a infecção.

Karlos: O que vocês estão dizendo é que a culpa de tudo isso é de May?

Yuri: Basicamente, sim.

Olhos raivosos se voltam para May. Um arrepio sobe sua espinha. Pela cara que eles estão fazendo, isso não pode terminar bem para ela.

May (com medo): Gen-gente... fo-foi mal...E- eu não as-sabia que isso po-podia acontecer. (sai correndo)

Anna: Dessa você não escapa. (põe-se no encalço de May, juntamente com Mia e Ken)

A fugitiva e seus perseguidores passam por Leon. Esse não lhes dá atenção e entra no escritório de Karlos.

Leon: Karlos, só vim avisar que o médico disse que a Sora estará melhor dentro de uma semana, duas no máximo.

Karlos: Obrigado, Leon.

Leon (voltando-se para Layla): Sora pediu para lhe dizer que sente muito por ter ficado doente e não poder se apresentar. Também pediu para agradecer a visita e lhe pedir desculpa pelo incomodo.

Layla (balançando a cabeça): Ela está acordada?

Leon: Agora está.

Layla: Muito bem. Yuri, vamos dar uma passada no quarto dela para explicarmos que ela não tem culpa por ficar doente.

Saem os dois. Leon se volta para Karlos.

Leon: Por que todos perseguiam May?

Karlos: Ela é a culpada pela doença de Sora.

Leon: Entendo. O que você vai fazer?

Karlos: Acho que o tanque de Jonathan precisa de uma limpeza. E May pode fazê-la.

Leon: Karlos, deve estar uns três graus lá fora.

Karlos (sorriso cruel) Exatamente.

-/-

Até eu fiquei com pena da May no final. Contudo, alguém tinha que ser o culpado, né?

A Sora ficou boa no final e fez uma ótima apresentação. Já a May...

Bem, mudei um pouco o estilo de escrita (até sai da angustia costumeira).

Depois me diz o que acharam

Uma coisa antes de sair: Mimika-chan, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

Até a próxima!

Kyasarin-B


End file.
